


Returning the Favor

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Bawson Fantasies [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: After Ginny gives him one of his ultimate fantasies, Mike decides to return the favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Sinning Sunday! This visual has been dancing around in my head since 1x02, and I’m glad I finally found a way to work it out.
> 
> This is a companion piece to [Sink or Swim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8752717).

The thing about a fantasy is, it’s all about opportunity.

If you have a fantasy about fucking on the moon, for example, it will likely go unfulfilled unless you’re a very, very limber astronaut. If you have a fantasy about fucking on a balcony, however, that’s much more likely to be realized. So keeping a fantasy realistic is the first step to making it come true.

Mike Lawson thought he’d had an unrealistic fantasy. The visual of fooling around in the clubhouse showers might have danced in his head for years, but he’d never let the focus sharpen. Never let it become more than a passing fancy, because it was impossible, right? How could that even happen?

At least until Ginny Baker came waltzing through the door.

Then, all of a sudden, his fantasy was sharp as a knife, with neon arrows all around it, starring in most of his late night stroke sessions. And that was when he’d barely spoken to her. After they finally gave in to the tension crackling between them, it was like his fantasy became a Technicolor dreamscape. He might have played it cool, but any time they were alone in the clubhouse it was all he could do not to let his mind get completely wrapped up in a dirty, inappropriate shower scene.

And then she had to go and fulfill it.

Mike didn’t like being indebted to anyone, least of all a teammate. He didn’t like the idea that someone else had the upper hand, and no matter how much Ginny might have gotten from the exchange (and if the boneless, shaky walk out of the shower was any indication, it was a lot), it was nowhere close the way his mind had completely blown out from the first moment.

The encounter occupied his thoughts for a week after. He had to avoid the group showers, because every time he walked in his mind flashed to wet, brown skin wrapping around his body. As if Ginny Baker didn’t already do enough to drive him to distraction just by existing, now she’d gone and fed him the image of her perfect ass pressing back against his cock while the water fell around them. So he avoided it, because getting a hard on in front of your teammates was generally frowned upon as part of clubhouse etiquette.

He started considering things he’d never even thought of before. Like locking the door and fucking her in her cubby. Going down on her in the equipment room til she was screaming his name. Pounding her into an exam table in the trainers’ room. He was pretty sure that fulfilling a fantasy was supposed to sate him. This had only made him want more.

Something had to be done. She was too smug, too right about what she had given him. At night, in his bed, he could see it in her eyes. No matter how much he dominated her, how many times he made her come, she knew, deep down, that she had the upper hand. Mike needed to fix this. He needed to get back on top. Fast.

         ***

The thing about a fantasy is it’s all about opportunity.

So, Mike had to wait for his moment. It was too dangerous to rush or force, he had to wait for the perfect time to make his move.

And he found it on a Sunday evening, after a quality Ginny Baker Sunday Night Baseball start, when the team would be headed to Arizona right after the game. She was in a good mood after 7 shutout innings and a win, and Amelia even let her hang back a little while longer than normal to do press, which only helped Mike formulate his plan.

He stood by the door of the media room as she exited, still in his uniform, and fell into step beside her to walk back to the lockers. As soon as they lost Amelia, he leaned over, murmuring into her ear, “yoga pants on the bus,” before peeling off into his own area and leaving her in his wake. He was pretty sure she’d do what he’d said, even if she didn’t know where this was headed. Mike had earned a longer trust leash these days after finally being honest about his feelings, and he took advantage of it.

When they finally exited the locker room, convening at the entrance to walk to the bus, he was pleased to find she’d followed his instructions, a pair of black Lululemon pants stretched tight across her perfect legs. The expression on Ginny’s face was a mix of apprehension and amusement as he gave her an approving once over, her eyes rolling as he fell into step.

“What’s going on, Lawson?” She murmured under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, but not catch the attention of the straggler teammates walking just a few feet ahead of them.

“You’ll see, Baker, trust me…” He maneuvered his way in front of her so he could lead her onto the bus for the second part of his mission: making sure they nabbed the back seat. This was the toughest and riskiest part of his plan, where it was most likely to completely fall apart, but he got lucky. There, at the very back of the bus, was an open seat just waiting for the two of them. He let Ginny take the window and then slid in beside her, settling in for the 6 hour trip.

The second toughest part of his plan was the waiting.

In order for this to work, he needed at least the majority of the bus to be down for the count, and that would take at least an hour. An hour for the guys to settle in and turn off the lights. An hour with Ginny’s thigh pressing into his and her eyes trying to figure out what he was up to. They were narrowed now, suspicious, and he pulled a Sports Illustrated out of his bag to flip through as he waited.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?” She cocked a brow over at him and he swallowed an easy grin.

“Patience, Rookie. You won’t be disappointed.” She wiggled against his side, trying to get comfortable, but finally put on her headphones and leaned against the window while he scanned the magazine. He was too keyed up to actually read, but it was a good distraction from her lips moving along with the lyrics and her body (still on edge from her good game) fidgeting beside him.

When the last reading light finally went dark (Sal, of course), Mike made his move. He reached up to switch off their light and turned to Ginny in the darkness, surprised to find her eyes already appraising him. He brought a finger up to his mouth, the universal signal for silence, and reached to rest a hand on her waistband.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and her entire body tensed. Reaching up to tear the headphones off her ears she looked at him with shock, horror…and something else simmering behind her eyes. Lust. “What are you…” she hissed, but Mike brought his other hand up to cover her mouth then, shaking his head as his fingers slowly worked their way into the elastic of her yoga pants.

The way his hand slid in made him proud of his decision to steer her away from the hard-core performance lycra she usually strapped to her hips. This gave him the leverage he needed to slide his full, large palm into her pants and find…nothing. His eyes shot up to her face to find an embarrassed blush stretching across her expression. Mike cocked a teasing brow at her as his fingers stroked through the tuft of hair at the top of her pussy. “Commando, Gin? Really?” He hoped the whisper was soft enough, and no one seemed to react around them.

“It’s more comfortable with the…” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t think you’d be seeing it before Phoenix…” And the implication hit him in the chest. This _had_ been about him, just a later version of him, and he was happier than ever that he’d decided to make Ginny’s fantasy come true.

Accepting the answer, Mike’s fingers went back to work, earning a sharp inhale of breath as he stroked his index up and across her clit before repeating the action with his middle and thumb. Ginny’s head tilted back against the seat, her lower lip pulled tight between her teeth as he explored, forced to shift his own hips to try and relieve _some_ of the tension between his legs.

They’d only been doing this for three short weeks, but pleasuring Ginny was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. Mike had always been a giver in bed – he wouldn’t have the reputation he did if he wasn’t – but giving to Ginny Baker was a whole different animal. She was strong and receptive, and _vocal_ , so vocal. She would direct him, tell him when he was on the right track, reward him with an actual scream when he reached a good spot.

Mike had been with a screamer or two in his day, but it had always seemed to be a show, an act, with those other women. Ginny wasn’t acting. She was real, uninhibited, and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced.

But as much as he liked her screaming, this moment was quickly climbing the charts. As he slowly slid his middle finger into her tight cunt, careful to avoid any telltale sounds, he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and her eyes flying open to meet his. He cocked a brow in question as he twisted the finger and added a second, and was rewarded with a tight nod and a slow rotation of her hips.

He wanted to talk her through this moment. She loved when he talked to her, loved when the filthiness ripped out of him and he growled everything he wanted to do to her right in her ear. It made her eyes roll back and her body clench. But he couldn’t talk in this moment, so he did the next best thing, scissoring his fingers inside her and leaning to meet her eyes.

Ginny’s hips had settled into a rhythm now, a slow and methodical rotation as he strummed at her clit with his thumb, and Mike was so hard in his jeans that he thought he might lose it. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and he knew he had to push her over the edge soon if he wanted to avoid embarrassment. This would be a fun way to pass the hour, but it would never get her where she needed to go.

Shifting his body to give him more leverage, Mike pushed his fingers a little harder, deeper and Ginny let out a surprised yelp before slamming a hand over her mouth and muffling the sound. He stilled, waiting for a reaction from the rest of the bus, and when he didn’t get one he went back to work. He traced a hard figure eight over her clit, his fingers pressing in and out to meet her thrusts, and he leaned in to bite her ear and whisper, almost inaudibly, “Come for me, baby…”

Apparently, that was all she needed. Her body pressed up, stilled, and he felt her explode all over his fingers. The only sound was a barely audible, ‘Mike’, as her pussy shuddered around his hand, and he almost lost it with the weight of what they had just done. When her hips finally sagged back down to the seat, he slowly pulled his fingers out and made a small show of licking them clean, earning a whimper from his rookie that he’d replay the next time he was alone.

“Jesus, Mike,” she finally whispered, her lips swollen from the way she bit them to shreds during his ministrations.

He twisted to look forward. To any onlookers, it would seem like they were just having a normal conversation, but hthey knew the truth. “Hey, I owed you one.” He grabbed for the magazine again and she shook her head, clucking her tongue at him.

“I should have known better than to tell you that fantasy…” She exhaled under her breath, and his grin was unmistakable as he flipped through the pages, stealing glances over at her.

“You loved it…”

“I’m not the only one.” Ginny gave a pointed look down at his crotch, and her hand slowly shifted over to work its way up his thigh before he clamped his own down on her wrist.

“Save it for Phoenix, Baker,” he said without looking up, but he could sense the swallowed smile as she turned back to her headphones.

“Aye aye, Captain.” She turned on the music, but settled in a little closer, her hand not leaving his thigh.

A fantasy is all about the opportunity, and Mike let his mind wander to the next chance he would have to make her dreams come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not opposed to continuing this series...if anyone has any suggestions for other fantasies they could act out, let me know...
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).
> 
> As always, kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
